Why should you at a time when many other choices?
by MidoriRen6
Summary: Hal yang paling menakutkan adalah disaat aku tidak lagi bisa menatapmu dengan keadaan jantung yang berdetak normal. Bahkan kita tahu itu salah. #bangtanboys #bangtansonyundan #bts #hopemin #hoseokjimin #jhope #jhopejimin #jimin #junghoseok #junghoseokparkjimin #parkjimin
1. Chapter 1

**Under the water that falls from the sky**

 **(PART 1)**

Hamparan gelap abu-abu itu sudah menudunginya sejak awal Hoseok melanglahkan tungkai jenjangnya dari toko busana milik kakaknya. Sejak awal ia sudah menolak permintaan sang kakak untuk berkunjung ke toko pakaian khusus wanita itu, namun memang sudah dasarnya Hoseok tidak pernah bisa dan tidak akan pernah ada niat untuk bisa menolak permintaan sang kakak tersayang. Sehingga jadilah sekarang pemuda tampan itu harus memacu langkahnya dengan awan gelap diatas sana yang sedang membayang-bayangi pergerakan kakinya.

Kesialan itu akhirnya datang juga. Tanpa ada rintikan kecil yang memulainya terlebih dahulu hujan deras itu lansung mengujam permungkaan tanah di kota Seoul.

Hoseok tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengurungi niat semulanya yang lansung pulang kerumah untuk beristirahat. Tetesan air dari langit itu membuatnya harus memutar langkahnya ke perkarangan toko sepatu olahraga yang seleret dengan toko baju kakaknya. Berteduh di perkarangan toko sepatu olahraga itu adalah satu-satunya pilihan terbaik yang harus diambilnya, ketimbang tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dan harus berbasah-bahasan dengan hujan. Sudah pasti ia akan mendapat omelan dari sang kakak.

Sebenarnya Hoseok tidak membeci hujan, namun ia juga buka seorang _Pluviophile_ yang akan menari-nari di tengah hujan. Laki-laki berhidung mancung itu hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang berespon biasa-biasa saja dengan hujan. Tapi, jika khasusnya sudah begini maka Hoseok bisa saja menjadi sesorang yang membenci hujan.

Ia sudah kelewat lelah dengan semua rutinitas kampusnya yang menyebalkan. Hoseok ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumah dan segera merebahkan tubuh penatnya diatas kasurnya. Namun sayang, hujan menyebalkan ini membuatnya harus mengundur waktu pulang kerumah dan harus berdiri bodoh didepan toko sepatu olahraga itu.

Salah satu hal yang paling menyebalkan didunia ini adalah menunggu, dan Hoseok juga salah satunya. Ia benci menunggu, termasuk menunggu hujan reda seperti ini. Akhirnya laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk mendengarkan musik dari ponsel pintarnya melalui kabel _haedphone_ nya.

Cara terbaik memang. Ia sangat menyukai musik hingga dirinya memilih jurusan seni musik agar ia bisa tetap berurusan dengan musik. Bad day dari Daniel Powter menjadi alunan merdu yang merambah indra pendengaran Hoseok. Kebetulan yang luar biasa membuat senyuman manis dari bibir merah muda Hoseok tak berhenti termpampang. Lagu yang cocok didengarkan disaat hujan.

Sesekali bibir Hoseok ikut bergerak mengikuti lirik lagu yang menyapa indra pendegarannya. Juga sebelah jari telujuknya ikut menari ringan menepuk-nepuk dinding belakang ponselnya, senada dengan alunan ringan musik yang berputar. Mata yang terpicing untuk mempertajam perasaan disetiap lirik yang didengarkan. Hoseok menikmatinya. Kelampau menikmatinya hingga ia tak menyadari pandangan aneh orang-orang yang menatap dirinya.

Sebuah sentuhan ringan di bahunya menyadarkan Hoseok dari dunianya. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati senyuman lebar dari seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Jimin?" Sapa Hoseok dengan kening berkerut.

Sitampan yang disapa malah semakin tersenyum lebar menampakan deretan gigi putihnya kerah Hoseok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan dari sapaannya, Hoseok malah melemparkan pertanyaan kepada laki-laki berambut blonde itu.

"Aku membeli sepatu" Jawab Jimin. Telunjuknya mengarah kepada toko sepatu olahraga yang berada di hadapan mereka. Kemudian mengangkat kantong belanja yang bermerek sama dengan toko sepatu yang ditunjuknya.

"Dan Hyung tahu apa yang sedang hyung lakukan?" Lanjut Jimin. Masih tersenyum lebar seolah sedang meledek Hoseok

Hoseok menggeleng. Tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Entah sedang benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan, atau sekadar meledek apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Jimin memang mudah tersenyum, tapi senyumannya kali ini malah membuat Hoseok kesal. Senyuman meledek khas seorang Park Jimin.

"Orang-orang manatap Hyung aneh. Menari-nari dibawah hujan sambil tersenyum?" Jimin buru-buru melanjutkan ucapannya. Takut-takut Hoseok salah paham dengan apa yang sebelumnya ia ucapkan.

Hoseok mengedarkan pandangnnya untuk lebih memahami maksud dari ucapan Jimin. Benar saja, orang-orang menatapnya sambil tersenyum mencemooh.

"Aku hanya mendengarkan musik..." Jawabnya membela diri.

"Seperti orang aneh begitu?" Potong Jimin.

Hoseok terdiam. Ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk menyanggah ucapan Jimin. Orang-orang memang menatapnya aneh.

"Tapi aku tidak dibawah hujan Jimin" Akhirnya Hoseok menyanggah. Ia mendapatkan alasan untuk membuatnya dirinya tidak sepenuhnya bersalah.

"Hyung.. aku memayungimu" Jimin menggerak-gerakan tangannya yang memenggam pegangan tangkai payung.


	2. I dit it, again

**I did it, again**

 **(PART 2)**

Seketika siang itu terasa menjadi aneh. Saat belahan bibir tebal berwarna merah jambu itu merekah indah dihapan Hoseok, dan sorotan berbintar dari manik bening itu menatap Hoseok dengan teduh. Hati Hoseok terasa terbelunggu dengan semua keindahan yang tidak selayaknya ia dapatkan itu.

Ia tahu siapa sosok dihapannya itu, dan bagaimana sosok tampan di hadapannya itu memperlakukan orang lain. Tak Cuma Hoseok, semua orang yang mengenal sosok si tampan Jimin pasti mengetahui sikap murni dari seorang Park Jimin. Namun yang menjadi pengganggu dari semua kebaikan seorang Park Jimin terhadap dirinya adalah perasaan tak enak didalam hatinya.

Hati Hoseok selalu terasa tidak enak setiap kali sikap tulus itu di untukan oleh Jimin kepada dirinya. Rasa yang benar-benar tidak nyaman saat senyuman manis Jimin itu merambah masuk kedalam sorot matanya. Juga semua kehangatan yang dengan santai Jimin berikan kepadanya. Hoseok selalu merasa terbebani dengan semua itu.

Hoseok tahu pasti bahwa semua ini memang salahnya. Semua rasa yang tidak enak ini adalah umpan balik dari sikap ceroboh dan sok tahu yang ia miliki dulu. Kesalahan terbesar yang ia lakukan terhadap Jimin sehingga membuatnya selalu hidup di bayang-bayangi dengan rasa bersalah seperti ini. Dan baiknya, Hoseok masih memiliki perasaan bersalah itu sehingga bisa menjadi pengingat dari kesalahan masa lalu agar tidak semena-mena menikmati hidupnya tanpa adanya rasa bersalah atas kelasahannya dimasa lalu.

"Jimin, terimakasih. Aku harus pulang" Cepat-cepat Hoseok menggeser langkahnya menjauh dari teduhan payung yang berada didalam genggaman Jimin. Ia tak kuat harus berlama-lama didepan laki-laki tampan yang sedikit lebih rendah darinya itu.

" _Hyung_ , ini masih hujan" Tangan Jimin tiba-tiba saja menahan pergelangan tangan Hoseok, membuat yang lebih tua menghentikan langkahnya. Demi apapun yang ada didunia ini, Hoseok berani mempertaruhkan semua hidupnya dan akan sangat berterimakasih kepada siapun yang bisa melepaskannya dari hambatan seorang Park Jimin.

"Biar aku tumpangi sampai halte" Sambung Jimin dengan senyuman manisnya.

Atas nama Titan yang memakan setiap ruas daging manusia Hoseok benar-benar mempertaruhkan apapun yang dimilikinya kepada seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari Park Jimin. Haruskan Jimin selalu menampakan senyuman tulusnya itu disetiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukannya. Dan kenapa mata sipitnya itu juga selalu ikut tersenyum setiap kali bibir merah muda Jimin tersenyum.

"Terimakasih sebelumnya, Jimin. Tidak usah repot-repot, aku hanya cukup berlari beberapa langkah ke Toko _Nuna_ ku" Selembut mungkin Hoseok mencoba untuk memperendah nada suaranya. Melepaskan genggaman tangan Jimin pada pergelangan tangannya.

Senyuman manis dari berahan bibir merah muda Jimin seketika memudar. Ia tahu kalau belakangan ini Hoseok _hyung_ nya sedang dalam masa tidak enak hati akan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Tapi ini sudah terlalu kelewatan. Jimin sudah memahami Hoseok selama hampir dalam dua minggu ini. Jimin berusaha baik-baik saja saat Hoseok terus-terusan menjauhinnya hanya kerana kesalah pahaman kecil yang mereka alami. Namun untuk saat ini, Jimin tidak bisa lagi menahan sikap kekanak-anakan Hoseok ini. Hatinya lumayan sedih jika terus-terusan dihindari oleh Hoseok _Hyung_ nya seperti ini.

" _Hyung_ ~ biar aku antarkan ke Tokonya Jiwoo _Nuna_. Sekalian aku ingin menyapa Jiwoo _Nuna_.."

"Tidak!" Satu kata itu tiba-tibsa saja keluara dari mulut Hoseok tanpa ada kendalian dari dalam dirinya.

Hoseok terdiam. Tepat setelah satu kata seruan yang tajam itu merosot mulus dari bibir merah mudanya, Hoseok membeku seperti orang bodoh yang kehilangan akalnya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengontrol diri seperti orang kesurupan begitu. Perlahan Hoseok mengangkat pandangannya untuk menatap Jimin yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

Jimin juga tiba-tiba terdiam seperti orang linglung. Bibirnya terangat sebelah membentuk sebuah senyuman gentir ulah sikap berlebihan Hoseok. Jimin memicingkan sebentar matanya sebelum perlahan gengaman tangannya dipergelangan Hoseok melonggar, sampai ia benar-benar dilepaskannya.

"Kupikir semuanya sudah berakhir saat kita sama-sama mengatakan itu telah berakhir, _Hyung_?" Jimin kembali tersenyum. Lalu meninggalkan Hoseok di depan toko sepatu olahraga itu.

Hoseok memandangi punggung Jimin yang separuhnya tertutupi oleh tudung bayungnya. Memperhatikan setiap langkah Jimin yang menembus derasnya air hujan, ketika sosok tampan itu berlahan hampir menghilang dibalik gedung-gedung tinggi pertokoan. Mengabaikan dirinya sendiri yang sudah hampir kuyub dibawah hujan deras.

"PARK JIMIN! MAAFKAN AKU"


	3. In your Unconsciousness

**In your Unconsciousness**

 **(PART 3)**

Hoseok menatap langit lembab tanpa latar belakang biru terang itu dengan pandangan kecewa. Tiba-tiba kepergian Hujan membuatnya menjadi kesepian. Bukan hujannya, tapi sosok yang selalu muncul saat hujan datang.

Hoseok membuang nafas berat, memicingkan matanya, mencoba untuk tenang dari pikiran-pikiran berat yang menganggunya.

Jika hujan tidak turun, tolong jangan biarkan langit mendung seperti ini. Sebab Hoseok tak ingin terus berharap hujan datang melihat langit kelam yang ditutupi awan gelap.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Ia memutar pandangannya kebelakang, mendapati sosok sedikit mirip dengannya sedang berdecak pinggang.

"Jika kau terus melakukan hal bodoh itu, pergi saja dari sini. Kau aku pecat" Lanjutnya.

Tentu saja Hoseok yakin bahwa itu bukan benar-benar ia sedang dipecat. Orang itu adalah kakak perempuannya yang memang hobi sekali mengomel. Tapi sungguh, aslinya perempuan itu sangat baik kok.

"Jika aku dipecat, siapa manusia yang akan tahan dengan mulut cerewet _noona_?" Alih-alih dari pada merah, Hoseok lebih memilih melawan kakaknya dengan gurauan garing yang sama sekali tidak mengundang tawa kakaknya.

"Cepat pilih sampah itu" Benarkan kakak Hoseok itu tidak benar-benar memecatnya, yang ada ia malah menyuruh Hoseok untuk mempercepat pekerjaannya.

Hoseok tertawa. Omelan kakanya itu adalah kebahagiannya untuknya. Bukan Hoseok tipe adik kurang ajar yang ingin kakaknya tekanan darah tinggi kerena ulahnya, tapi serius, omelan kakanya itu bukanlah benar-benar sebuah omelan. Melainkan cara lain dari kakaknya menunjukan kasih sayang.

" _Sebelumnya aku juga tidak memperkerjakan, manusia"_ Perempuan itu berlalu meninggalkan Hoseok. Bergumam kecil sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari tempat adiknya.

Hoseok mendengar gumaman itu. Hoseok secara tidak sadar menghentikan tawanya dan merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi terlihat sedih.

.

.

.

Medung itu sedikit mengalah. Mempersilahkan hamparan biru untuk memperlihatkan dirinya, walau tidak sepenuhnya. Genangan air menyisakan bekas sebagai pemberitahu bahwa tadi hujan menyapa hamparan pijakan makhluk Tuhan. Hoseok menyeret langkahnya dengan teramat berat, ia benci mengakui fakta bahwa ia selalu melangkah ketempat sama untuk alasan yang sama meski berkali-kali hatinya terasa sakit.

Aroma karbon kamar mandi itu selalu menyapa indra penciuman Hoseok dengan ramah, Hoseok tak menyukainya. Suara roda ranjang pasien yang didorong secara tergesa-gesa, benar-benar tidak nyaman dipendengaran Hoseok. Serine dan lampu ambulan yang menyala diparkiran itu membuat Hoseok depresi. Tapi Hoseok, ia masih bersikap naïf dengan semua hal yang menggangu hidupnya itu. Hoseok tetap mengiring langkahnya untuk menapaki ubin-ubin dingin rumah sakit itu. Ia terbiasa sejak dua minggu belakangan.

Nama Jimin tertulis didepan pintu kayu bercat putih itu, tepat dibawah tulisan VIP dan disusul dengan umurnya, berikut dengan tanggal yang menunjukan dua minggu yang lalu Jimin menghuni disana. Hoseok terdiam untuk bebarapa detik, menimang-nimang kepastian untuk ia memasuki ruangan itu. Bukan hal pertama memang, tapi Hoseok selalu seperti itu untuk sekadar membesuk Park Jimin, temannya.

Hoseok mendapatkan keyakinannya untuk menggerser pintu besar yang menjadi penghalangnya untuk bertemu Jimin. Menyeret satu persatu langkah yang benar-benar terasa berat hanya untuk lima langkah kedepan. Menampakan sosok Park Jimin yang tertidur di atas kasur pasien berhiasan silang-silang atau kabel-kabel yang mehubungankannya dengan alat-alat medis canggih disana. Hoseok tak terlalu mengerti dengan semua alat-alat itu, yang pasti ia ketahui, Jimin sangat memerlukan semua alat-alat itu sekarang.

Sosok Park Jimin yang berbaring diatas ranjang itu tak memiliki ukuran tubuh yang sama dengan Jimin yang berdebat bersama Hoseok beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jimin yang didalam ruangan itu lebih kurus dan pucat, tak serupa Jimin biasanya yang mengacau hari-hari Hoseok, namun Hoseok tak pernah benar-benar merasa dikacaukan oleh Park Jimin.

"Kau melakukannya lagi" Suara Hoseok terdengar sangat rendah, bahkan nyaris tak bisa di tangkap indra pendengaran.

Hoseok tertunduk. Seperti memang sengaja menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Jimin. Tak sekalipun ia pernah berani mengangkat wajahnya di hadapan Jimin yang sedang berbaring disana.

Kekuatan Hoseok tak sebesar itu untuk menunjukan wajah bajingannya dihadapannya Jimin. Setidaknya Hoseok masih memiliki kesadaran atas sikap yang sewajaranya ia tunjukan kepada Jimin.

Setetes air mata itu terjatuh tepat di pergelangan tangan Jimin, membuat Hoseok cepat-cepat mengusap kasar butiran bening itu. Hoseok tak ada lebihnya dari si bodoh yang hanya menunduk dengan penuh penyesalan terhadapa Jimin.

"Maafkan aku, _Jiminie_ " Masih kalimat yang sama. Lebih dari ribuan kali Hoseok menyerukan kalimat penyesalan itu dihadapan Jimin yang terbaring lemah. Tapi ia, tak pernah luput dari rasa bersalahnya.

Kesalahan itu tidak akan terhapus hanya dengan kata maaf Hoseok. Tidak akan pernah membawa Jimin untuk kembali dapat ia sentuh.

TBC


End file.
